


Now and Forever

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Kink, Sappy Ending, Smut, Top Alec, slight dom!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Magnus and Alec like to get down and dirty, but they are also totally soft for each other, even in the throes of passion.





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again! I'm really enjoying trying this writing thing, so even if you don't think my drabbles are super great, I'm still learning and practicing and they are just for fun, so I hope you get at least a little enjoyment out of them :) Anyone who knows me from twitter knows I'm a total dirtybird, so of course I had to try a small sample of smut. There may be more to come in the future...who knows!
> 
> Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine. You can find me on twitter @EmilyRLightwood
> 
> Enjoy!

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Magnus came undone for Alec, but he was so lost in pleasure that he didn’t care.

 

Alec had been three fingers deep inside of Magnus for some time, and Magnus wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

 

“Alexander darling,” Magnus panted, “as exquisite as this feels, don’t you think it’s time we moved to the big event?”

 

With that, Magnus received a sharp slap on his ass.

 

“I don’t think the one down on all fours gets to set the pace, Magnus.” Alec countered.

 

“Besides,” Alec bent over so that his hot mouth was pressed tight to Magnus’s ear, “it looks to me like you are enjoying this event just fine.”

 

Magnus’s back arched as Alec picked up the pace and hit Magnus in all the right places.

 

“Alexander, please!” Magnus growled.

 

“Don’t worry Magnus, I can’t wait any longer either.”

 

Magnus whined as Alec’s fingers left him and he was flipped over onto his back.

 

“Wait, wh--”

 

“I want to look into your beautiful golden eyes as I make love to you.”

 

Magnus’s heart skipped a beat every time Alec praised his warlock mark.  He never thought he would meet someone who could love him for every single part of him.

 

“If that’s what you want, my darling Alexander, it would be foolish of me to stop you.”

 

Alec smiled as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss onto Magnus’s lips.

 

“You’re what I want, Magnus. Now and forever.”

 

And Alec proved that to Magnus several times that night and a few more times the next morning.


End file.
